


An Omega's First Date

by yurihentai641



Series: Alphas, Betas, Omegas; Fosters Style [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking the norm!, F/F, First Dates, Other, References to Knotting, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: Callie and Z go on their first date as a mated pair. Major Fluff alert.





	An Omega's First Date

Started: 10/17/17, 9:35 PM Ended: 1/16/18 12:25 PM

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.

Callie was rushing through the house trying to get everything ready. Her mate was coming over to pick her up. It'd be the first time seeing her face to face since the barbecue about two weeks ago. She was still shocked her moms had said yes.

FLASHBACK

"Callie! Phone for you!" Her alpha mother Stef called through the house, decidedly ignoring her wife telling her not to yell in the house.

"Coming!" Callie shouted back before apologizing to Lena herself for yelling. Lena brushed it off though and hurried her along. Going down the hall where the landline was mounted to the wall she asked who it was.

"See for yourself Sweets," Stef said before passing her the phone.

"Hello?" Callie asked nervously.

"Callie?"

"Z? Hi." Callie said quickly her face going red.

"Hi Callie. Uhm I... I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me this weekend?" Z asked sounding extremely nervous.

"Out?... Like a-like a date?" Callie asked her breath suddenly leaving her and her face going even redder.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't want to that's ok?... Or if you can't make it this weekend then maybe next weekend?" Z threw out there.

"I have to ask my moms" Callie mumbled with a frown.

"Oh. Right. Of course. They probably wouldn't want you hanging out with an alpha all by yourself even if I am your mate huh?" Z asked with a slightly nervous laugh.

Callie opened her mouth to deny the statement but suddenly the phone was snatched from her hands.

"Hey Z? This is Mariana. What do you mean you want to take Callie out on a date? Where would you be taking her? Oh... What time would you have her back home by? I see. And you'll keep a good eye on her?... Ok. Sure. Yeah, Saturday is fine for her. Yeah, 6 is fine. Mhm. Sure. I'll give you back to Callie now." Mariana said all of this before giving Callie back the phone.

"Hey, Callie I'll pick you up Saturday by 6. I was thinking maybe a movie or the fair but let me know which you'd prefer before Saturday ok? I'll talk to you soon Callie" Z said quickly.

"I-Z...?" Callie said after regaining her breath just to realize that Z was no longer on the phone. Looking up to Mariana her face paled. "What just happened?"

"You've got a date this Saturday with your alpha mate. Don't worry I'll help you pick out a cute outfit that will have her knott-

"Mariana!" Stef shouted from the kitchen. Mariana huffed but stopped all the same.

"A... a date?! I've never been on a date before!" Callie shrieked following Mariana up the stairs in worry.

END FLASHBACK

"Callie, stop running," Lena said once again as she watched her omega daughter rush down the hall and up the stairs.

"Yes, Sweets. Please. The last thing we want is to take you to the hospital for falling down the stairs instead of taking pictures of you leaving for your first date." Stef said as she quickly wrapped her arms around Callie's waist to hold her still for a moment. Callie breathed in her mothers strong and calming alpha pheromones and willed herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry moms. I'm just nervous. What if I make a mistake? What if she thinks I'm a bad Omega? What if she doesn't want me as her mate?" Callie asked looking afraid.

"Woah woah woah. Hold it there. You're a great girl. And you are more than just an Omega and anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate. Just go and be yourself and you'll knock her dead." Stef said with a grin that was so contagious that Callie and Lena both found themselves smiling.

"Thanks" Callie mumbled.

"No problem. Now go finish getting ready. Your sister is waiting to do your makeup in your room" Lena told Callie after releasing her from her own hug.

Callie smiled before rushing up the stairs to meet Mariana in her room to do makeup. Callie had decided that the fair sounded fun and so Mariana decided that it'd be best to go light on the makeup. Just some foundation, eyeliner, and some eye shadow to brighten her eyes a little. Even then it still took about thirty minutes. Callie was shocked but relieved that they'd finished just a little before 6 and by the time she'd made it downstairs the doorbell had rung. Lena smiled and told her how cute she was while Stef went to open the door.

"Z hi. Come in." Stef greeted before stepping aside to allow the younger alpha in.

"Hi Stef, Lena. It's good to see you both again. Thank you for allowing me to take Callie out tonight." Z said politely before allowing her eyes to drift towards Callie. She took in Callie's appearance and was beyond embarrassed when a happy purr was released from her throat.

"Well, I guess she approves," Stef said with a laugh.

"I-You look very pretty Callie." Z said as a grin slowly appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Z. You look really nice." Callie said back. Her omega wanted her to say that she looked like a strong alpha but she was different, and times were different and everything wasn't about breeding anymore.

"I'm happy you approve," Z said with a smile.

"Ok guys picture! Let us snap some pictures and then we'll let you get on your way." Lena said suddenly as she picked up the camera. They took shots of each girl separately before taking shots of them together in different poses. Stef stated that would get two sets developed for Z to give one set to her mother. After a little more than twenty shots Stef and Lena finished.

"I want you both to be safe you hear?" Stef said as she handed Callie some spending money.

"Oh, Stef it's ok. You don't need to give her money. I have it all covered." Z said trying not to feel insulted that her mates' mother seemed to think that she couldn't afford to take care of her.

"Oh, honey please don't take offense. We just always like to have our kids leave with some spending money encase anything happens. We hardly expect her to use it but it's just for extreme emergencies." Lena assured her. Callie nodded in agreement and Z calmed down apologizing to Stef for jumping to conclusions.

"It's perfectly fine dear. No worries. I'm not sure what time you agreed to with Mariana but since it's a Saturday and the fair doesn't end until two we agreed that you could bring Callie home at 1" Stef said with a grin.

"I would love to take you up on that offer Stef but I already told Mariana 12 and well I don't want to break her trust in me. I know that it must be worrying and a little frustrating for her. Having Callie go out with an Alpha she doesn't know. Next time though. If it's alright with you?" Z said.

Callie was pleasantly surprised that Z had taken her sisters feelings into consideration. It was actually very sweet and Callie was sure that her pheromones said as such seeing the relaxed smile on Z's face.

"Well, then we'll expect you by 12. Have fun and be safe" Stef said as both mothers hugged Callie and then the two were out the door.

This was Callie's first time driving with Z before. This was actually her first time seeing Z's car. It wasn't bad. It was a 2010 Jeep. It seemed to be in great condition seeing as it was 7 years old. The drive wasn't very far or long. About a twenty minute drive.

"Well, shall we, my lady? The fair awaits." Z said with a smile as parked.

"then we should go my good lady" Callie responded with a smile. Z laughed and got out of the car. Callie was confused when she went around to her door and opened it.

"Chivalry is not dead madam" Z joked and Callie laughed as she took Z's hand and allowed her to help her from the car.

Together they followed the rest of the people towards the entrance to the fairgrounds. There were a lot of couples present and while it set the mood that this was truly a date it was also just a tiny little bit embarrassing. They walked up to a booth and bought wrist bans.

"So what should we do first? We could do the games booths? Or rides? Or we could get food if you're hungry?" Z asked as she looked at Callie. She didn't want to make Callie uncomfortable in any type of way. She also didn't want to make Callie think that she was some pushy, do what I say alpha.

"Honestly I've never been to a fair before. Maybe we could do some of the stuff that you like first?" Callie mumbled.

"Ok, then how about we do some games? I'll take you to some of my favorites and on the way, if you see any that you want to try we will" Z said with a smile.

She reached down and took Callie's hand making eye contact with her to be sure it was ok. Callie smiled at her and clasped their hands. Z's face lit up as she started off in a direction in search of some games. The found a game soon enough.

"Oh, let's do this one" Z said as she led Callie to a basketball shooting game.

"How do we play?" Callie asked. "Are there rules?"

"Yes, there are but a few young lady." The man who runs the game said. "It's simple. Do you see those three lines on the ground? If you can make the ball go in on your first try on each line for a total of three shots you get to pick any of the top level prizes. If you score two you can pick from shelves 2 to 4. If you score only one you can pick from 5 to 6. Do you want to give it a try?" The man asked.

"Can I?" Callie asked.

"Sure if you want to. You don't have to ask permission." Z said with a grin. She handed the vendor the money for the balls before stepping back to allow Callie the space she needed to shoot the ball.

Callie stepped up to the first line and shot the ball in the air. It went in but Callie decided that most people could make it from this distance. Backing up a bit, she shot from the second line and it went in the basket again. Now was the hard part. Callie knew she wasn't all that athletic and this basket would be a make or break situation. With a deep breath, she shot the ball.

"And looks like we have a winner! Young lady pick your prize!" The vendor said with a grin.

"Congratulations Callie you made all three! What are you going to get?" Z asked as she gave Callie a short hug. Callie blushed before allowing her eyes to drift across the top prize shelf. There were giant stuffed animals up there when Callie saw a cuddle-me-teddy bear. It was about four feet tall and the perfect size and fluffiness to cuddle with at night. "The cuddle-me-teddy bear please," Callie told the vendor.

"Hehe, you look cute with him or err her. What's its name?" Z asked with a smile as they walked away from the booth.

"Well, that's for you to decide. This is your bear." Callie said with a smile as she handed the giant stuffed toy to her alpha.

"Huh? Really?" Z asked with a slight blush to her cheeks. This was the first time a date had ever won anything and given it to her. Even more so this was her first gift from her mate.

"That's right."

"Thank you. I'll take very good care of her" Z said with a grin. They strolled around for a bit playing other games and winning enough prizes that they had to make a quick trip to the car to drop them off. "Well, then how about a few rides?" Z asked with a grin.

"Can we do the roller coaster first?" Callie asked immediately.

"Of course. Though most people save it for the middle or even last." Z said as she allowed Callie to lead her to the biggest coaster at the fair.

"I like to do the Merry Go Round last. I don't know why but it's just something that I've always done since I was a kid." Callie explained.

"I'll make sure that we make it in time then," Z assured.

The lines to the rides moved somewhat fast depending on what type of ride it was. Z learned that Callie was very big on thrill rides while Callie learned that Z was more partial to water rides. Seeing how they were just reaching the middle of fall most of the bigger water rides weren't in play but there was one water slide for those who didn't mind getting a little wet.

When 11:15 pm came Z and Callie headed towards the Merry Go Round. It was pretty big with horses to sit on or little carriages to be lower to the ground as well as the usual poles to hold onto if one would prefer to stand.

"My Lady" Z said with a bow before offering her hand to help Callie onto the horse.

"Why thank you. It would appear that chivalry is very much alive" Callie answered back with a small blush and grin. After taking her seat upon the stead Callie inquired if Z was going to sit on the horse next to her or in the carriage.

"I think I'll stand here next to you if that's ok?" Z said with a smile.

As the Merry Go Round spun the soft lighting and music helped Z understand why Callie probably like going on this ride last. It was very calm with soft gentle music and lights that weren't harsh on the eyes or ears. It was like a never-ending place of peace and it was almost magical the way the lights danced over Callie's face.

That night Callie walked in with a blush after being handed off to her Alpha and Beta mother who thanked Z for bringing her home on time and instructed her to get home safely. Her siblings were still up obviously waiting to see just how well her date had gone. The stood around her waiting to hear anything when Callie broke out into a large smile.

"She kissed me," Callie said before blushing again. "On the Merry Go Round. She helped me off my horse and gave me a really soft PG kiss and it was perfect." Callie said happily.

A/N: Some of my stories have the dates that they were started to help me remember how long people have been waiting for an update, or how long ago I started and didn't finish something.


End file.
